


A Path Set by Violet Scales

by silvernight01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Military, Resistance, Self-Discovery, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernight01/pseuds/silvernight01
Summary: Nicholas Sterling could have never guessed the turn his life was going to take. Between discovering powers beyond belief and joining with a resistance movement to uncover the reason behind the Emperor's disappearance, he doesn't know how he's going to make it out unscathed.





	A Path Set by Violet Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this attempt at writing a full story. If you are at all interested in this, please know that updates will be VERY irregular, between work, college, and just plain ol'writers block. Any constructive criticism is welcomed, as this is the first story I've ever tried writing all the way through and posting. This first chapter/prologue isn't really long, partly because I wanted to test the waters to see how it was recieved before deciding to put effort into regularly adding to the story, hopefully future chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Thank you for checking it out, enjoy!

Marjolaine hummed a happy tune as she scrubbed her hands free of blood. The surgery had gone well, little Kevin would live to see another day, her wind having helped take some of his focus away from her cutting through his leg. She hadn’t been able to do much with her wind, it wasn’t the best idea to tell anyone about it, but her wind was able to at least provide some sort of distraction. She continued her hum as she dried her hands on a nearby rag, her feet already making their way to the main area of the camp. It wasn’t very big, just having enough space for a small clinic, school, and living area. 

They had been there for a few weeks, giving aid to the local villagers who had been devastated by a recent wildfire. The ground blacked in most of the village and its surroundings. Many villagers had lost their homes, some even family members. Her group of healers, teachers, and other good samaritans came from all the nearby villages to lend their aid.

As she walked, now just holding the rag in her water-free hands, she passed other healers, giving and receiving small nods and smiles. Some shared her red sash around their wastes, others with green, blue, or even pink, each unique to their fields of choice in medicine. The air was quiet, no storms for the foreseeable future, just a clear night sky with a bright, waning moon. Marjolaine gave a content sigh; if only her brother could be here.

“Mary!”

Startled, Marjolaine jumped. Turning her head, she calmed upon seeing her friend and fellow healer. “Emily, did you have to scare me? I just finished helping Sam with Kevin, and I don’t need any extra stress,” she pouted.

Emily smiled without a care, wiping a few strands of her auburn hair from her forehead, “Gotta keep you on your toes, you know?” She shrugged with a smile. She was a cute girl, shoulder length hair framed a heart shaped face, her green eyes bright and expressive. Like all the other healers, she wore an off white, dress-like uniform, hers being cleaner than Marjolaine’s of course, she hadn’t had to perform any surgeries. A green sash around her waist made it clear that her expertise lay in discerning and treating disease, not heavy medical procedures like her own.

Marjolaine snorted and turned to continue her walk, Emily instep beside her. “I swear, you and Ry both love to give me a heart attack.”

The two walked along the lantern lit path, as they made their way to their lodgings. All the healers shared the same green tent on the outskirts of the encampment. The tent was just big enough to fit all five of them, though to save space they couldn’t bring a whole lot of their belongings and emergency supplies. As they made their way closer to their temporary home, Marjolaine felt a sudden chill, one that stopped her in her tracks. Emily halted to look at her in confusion.

“You OK? Did you forget something at your station?” she asked, green eyes staring at her in concern.

Marjolaine couldn’t answer, focused as she was on the chill. It felt not unlike her wind, sudden and unnatural, but while her wind was kind and playful, this cold was harsh and disparaging. Not only that, but it was the middle of summer, and the village they were helping was in a slightly wooded area, not a desert. She looked around, dread filling her body, the need to run away from this awful feeling causing her legs to shake. 

She took a deep breath and spoke without looking at her friend, “I have a very bad feeling, something isn’t right.” If only her wind could tell her more, right now all she could feel from it was a sense of danger with no direction or reason.

Emily slowly stepped closer to her, concern still evident, if not more so, in her eyes. “What do you mean, what bad feeling? Did you forget an appointment with one of the kids or something? I thought Kevin was the only one today?” She looked around them nervously, half expecting a monster to pop up.

She shook her head and began to fast walk towards their tent. “No, he was the only one. I can’t explain it, but we need to move.”

Suddenly, ice shot out of the ground in front of them, covering the ground and coating nearby trees in a thick layer of frost. A howl sounded in the air, closer than it should have ever been, and much more threatening than an average wolf’s. She turned to Emily, reaching out to grab her arm and drag her away, her wind whipping around her in an attempt to boost her speed. But it was all for not, as she felt an intense burning all over her body, and saw everything turn to yellow and then to white. She didn’t even have enough time to scream in agony before she knew no more.


End file.
